This invention relates to a door locking knob for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an improvement in a door locking knob for preventing the door for the vehicle from opening while the vehicle is running.
In a door of a conventional vehicle of this type, a knob b for locking the door or releasing the door operable is, as shown in FIG. 1, arranged at one end a.sub.1 of the upper portion a of a trim. When the knob b is pulled upwardly by fingers, the door A becomes in an openable state via an inside and an outside handles (not shown). When the knob b is pushed downwardly by the fingers, the door A is retained in a locked state even if the inside or the outside handle is actuated.
On the one hand, the locking knob of this type was formed heretofore, for example, of synthetic resin material, and a screw thread cutting means for molding screw threads by engaging a rotating screw thread die was employed to form female screw threads over the peripheral surface of the locking knob from the head to the leg.
More particularly, since the threaded hole is perforated at the central hole of the knob body, for example, by a tap or the like, the knob not only necessitates a mold having a complicated structure, but also requires an intricate assembling work. Furthermore, it is difficult to save labor in the mass production of such locking knobs so as to provide the knobs inexpensively.
On the other hand, in the assembling work of a vehicle, the locking knob has disadvantages such that knobs for different types of vehicles have different sizes and assembling dimensions depending upon the type of the vehicle to thereby require a variety of types of knobs having different thread size, and that the length of the threaded portion thereof is adjusted by the regulation of the screwing of the screw threads to thereby require complicated adjustment and assembling of the threaded portion of the knob.